A Theive's Tale
by CuteOtakuNerd
Summary: Alia is a poor street-urchin living on the streets of Agrabah along with her best friend Aub, who happens to be a monkey. But her life makes a huge turn around when she uncovers a magic lamp and inside is a magical genie, ready to grant her three wishes! Warning FemAladdin. Disney's Aladdin if he was a she. I don't own Aladdin, it's owned by Walt Disney and etc. (NO HATING!) :p
1. The Diamond in the Rough

_ Oh I come_ _from a land from a faraway place_

_Where the caravan camels roam_

_Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense_

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home__When the winds from the east_

_and the suns from the west_

_and the sand in the glass is right_

_Come on down stop on by, hop a carpet and fly_

_to another Arabian Night_

_Arabian Night_

_Like Arabian Days_

_More often than not, are hotter than hot_

_In a lot of good way_

_Arabian Night_

_'Neath Arabian Moons_

_A fool off his guard could fall and fall hard_

_out there on the dunes _

Welcome to Agrabah! A mythical Arabian city in the desert ruled by a sultan.

Most of it's population are common beggars and thieves.

And speaking of thieves, this story tells the tale of a certain thief who's life changed completely, with this!

*holds up a golden lamp*

Don't be fooled by it's appearance, this lamp is far from ordinary.

This lamp completely changed her life, yes her, you thought I was referring to a boy well you were mistaken!

Anyways, back to the story...

It all began on a dark night...

where a dark man awaits...

with a dark purpose...

* * *

It was a starry, dark night in the Arabian desert.

A humble thief was riding a horse across the sand to meet a mysterious man.

He too was on a horse, awaiting the thieves arrival.

"You are late." He told his.

"Yes, a thousand apologizes, O Patient one," He bows to him. "It took me a while to trace it down."

"You have it then?"

"Indeed I do." the thief pulled out what seemed like the half of a beetle, made of gold.

He showed it to the man, but before he could take it, the thief pulled it away

"Not so fast," he tells the man. "There is the matter of payment for getting this."

But to this surprise, a red parrot swopped down and snatched the piece out of his hand & giving it to his owner, then resting on his shoulder.

"Patience, my pungent friend," He said to the thief. "You'll get what's coming to you."

"What's coming to you. AWK!" the parrot repeated.

The dark man then took out a similar piece to the one given to him and carefully placed the two together as one.

And almost instantly, it lite up and started flying in the opposite direction.

The two men rode on their horses threw the desert, chasing after the beetle and that's when it happened, the beetle flew into the sand and started to glow even brighter and wind swept like a sandstorm and the sand formed a gigantic lion head & it's mouth opened widely to form some kind of cave.

The two men looked up at it; the thief was with fear but the other man smiled widely with happiness, but was still kinda creepy.

"At last..." he began, "After all my years of searching, I've finally found what I've been seeking! The Cave of Wonders!"

"Awk! Cave of Wonders! Awk!"

"By Allah..." the thief muttered with surprise and shock.

"Now, remember!" The tall man grabbed the thief by the collar. "Bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours but the lamp is mine!"

He shoved the thief towards the cave and watched as he slowly walk closer to it.

"Awk! The lamp! Awk! The lamp!" the parrot repeated then looked disgusted at the thief. "Geez...where'd you dig this guy up?"

He shoosed the parrot and they both watched as the thief slowly and cautiously approached the giant cave.

As he was about to walk inside, he was blown back but a large, booming voice, and to their surprise, it was the cave itself that spoke.

**"Who disturbs my slumber?" **the cave of wonders spoke loudly.

"Ehh...ehh..." the thief was baffled and frightened but managed to speak. "It...it is I...Gazeem. Just a humble thief." He bowed down to the cave.

The Cave looked down at him, then spoke again.

**"Know this," **It began. **"Only one may enter here, one whose worth lies far within: The Diamond in the rough."**

They were all confused. A diamond in the rough?

The man and his parrot looked at each other baffled and just shrugged.

Gazeem was also confused and looked back at the man for clarification.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked irritated. "Go on!"

He gulped and slowly made his way over to the cave again. He looked down the brightly lite staircase and took one step in.

When noting happened, he signed in relief and was about to continue when the cave growled angrily and closed it's mouth shut before gazeem could escape.

**"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough..."** were it's last words before it faded away.

The parrot, flew over to where the cave once stood and went to pick up the two pieces.

"I can't believe it! I just don't believe it! We're never going to get out hands on that stupid lamp!" He angrily shouted. "Just look! Look at this!"

Feathers started falling off of him. "I'm just so ticked off that I'm mulching!"

"Patience, Iago, Patience." He told the parrot, as the pieces were placed in his hand. "Gazeem was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh! That's a big surprise! That is by far the most shocking news I have ever received! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise! What are we gonna do?! We've got a big problem! A big pro-"

The man shut Iago's beak before he could say another word.

"Indeed." He said. "Only one may enter the cave. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough."

**End of this chapter**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring and short. The next one will be better. It introduces Alia!**

**Later! :P**


	2. Alia the street mouse

Agrabah was a very hardworking abrabian city home to many people, including the Sultan and his daughter.

So far on this hot afternoon, the townspeople where busy working in the market or at that their homes...and...some were...stealing.

"STOP THIEF!" a man shouted.

A young girl was running as fast as she could away from the guards.

Right now she was cornered, on the roof.

Who is this girl you ask? This is Alia.

She's a common thief who just always asking for trouble.

Alia wasn't like most girls; She was cunning, brave, and very reckless and didn't care about appearances, which is why she only wore a purple tube top, torn pants with a patch and magenta fez.

Today Alia was doing her usual routine, getting food for her and her friend. She didn't have money, so she always stole her food, but she wasn't greedy...sometimes.

Usually when she stole stuff, the palace guards caught her. This was one of those time...

Alia ran as fast as she could to lose them, but they were too quick.

And that's how she had gotten on the roof of a building.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy, street mouse!" He yelled as he and his guards pulled out their swords and slowly came at her.

She just blankly stared at them and her bread. Yes, bread. They were chasing her over bread...

"Seriously...all this for a loaf of bread?" She said to herself. "These guards really have nothing better to do."

Alia then got an idea. She looked back at the guards, stuck out her tongue, and fell backwards off the roof.

Luckily a lot of clothes and clothes lines helped her lighten her fall.

"Well that went better than expected." She laughed as she pulled a pair of shorts off her head.

"There she is!"

Alia looed up to see the guards looking down at her from the roof she jumped off.

"You won't get away so easy!"

She giggled. "They really think that was easy?"

She heard a few chuckles from a few middle aged women who had watched her jump off the roof.

"Hello girls." she greeted them sweetly. "Pleasant day we're having."

"My my Alia, that was an impressive display you put on there." one of the women said amusingly.

Alia scratched the back of her head. "Yeah...I just thought it up on the spot."

"Alia, you are quite the troublemaker," another women said. "You're just becoming more and more like your mother everyday."

Alia's smile started to fade slowly, but she just laughed it off. "Hehee...yeah..."

"Now, don't be getting into too much trouble now, Alia."

"Me? Trouble? No way!" She laughed. "Besides you're only in trouble if you get caught."

But sadly she spoke too soon, because the next thing she knew, she was grabbed by the arm by one of the guards chasing her.

"Gotcha!"

_'I'm in trouble...' _She thought to herself.

"And this time I won't let you out of my si-" He stopped when his turban was pulled over his eye by a monkey in a fez and vest.

The monkey happily squealed as he jumped off the guard's head and onto Alia shoulder.

"Nice one Abu. Perfect timing!" They high fived. "Now let's get outta here!"

She ran off, trying to escape, but was caught again.

_**Gotta keep on jump ahead of the bread line! **_ **_One swing ahead of the sword. _**

**_I steal only what I can't afford! That's everything!_**

**_One jump ahead of the law man. _**

**_That's all and that's no joke. _**

**_These guy's don't appreciate I'm broke!_**

**_Loud Mouth!_**

**_Street Mouse!_**

**_Scoundrel!_**

**_Take that!_**

**_Just a little snack guys!_**

**_Rip her open, Take it back, guys!_**

**_I can take a hint gotta face the facts, you're my only friend Abu!_**

**_Who? Oh, It's sad Alia's hit the bottom! _**

**_She's become a one-girl rise in crime!_**

**_I blame parents except she hasn't got 'em!_**

**_Gotta eat to live!_**

**_Gotta steal to eat!_**

**_Tell you all about it when I got the time!_**

**_One jump ahead of the slowpokes One skip ahead of my doom_**

**_Next time gonna use a non deplume!_**

**_One jump ahead of the hit men One bit ahead of the flock_**

**_I think I'll take a stroll around the block!_**

**_Stop theif!_**

**_Vandal!_**

**_Abu!_**

**_Scandal!_**

**_Let's not be too hasty!_**

**_Still I think she's rather tasty!_**

**_Gotta eat to live._**

**_Gotta steal to eat._**

**_Otherwise we'd get along._**

**_WRONG!_**

**_One Jump ahead of the hoof beats!_**

**_Vandal!  
_**

**_One Jump ahead of the hump!_**

**_Street mouse!_**

**_One trick ahead of disaster!_**

**_Scoundrel!_**

**_They're quick, but I'm much faster!_**

**_Here goes, better throw my hand in wish me happy landing!_**

**_All I gotta do is jump!_**

That's when she and Abu jumped out the window using a floor rug, leaving the guards facedown in manure.

* * *

Alia and Abu had snuck away from the guards and hid in an alley way.

"Close one, but we did it!" Abu cheeped.

"And now my friend, we feast." She broke off a piece of bread and handed it to Abu and he began eating.

Alia was about to take a bite when her eyes fell to two little kids a few feet away.

There was a little girl and her younger brother, both looking for food out of a trash can, but all they could find was few scrapes and bone.

Alia was torn. She was very hungry but as she looked as those hungry kids, she couldn't help but see herself in them.

When she was younger, Alia wasn't all that skilled in stealing like she is now. Her mother taught her all she knew.

From the decoy steal too the swooning flirt bit. Which was what she often used, especially on men.

She couldn't imagine life without her mom stealing for food when she younger.

Her mother was her ideal, home and heart.

*** Ten years ago ***

Nine year old Alia was walking alone threw the market place, wearing a old/used brown dress with patches. She was trying very hard to avoid being squished and or trampled by the people much bigger than her, which was everyone.

She was tired, alone and most of all, hungry. That's when something caught her eye, a basket of ripe, red apples.

As she stared at them, Alia felt her stomach growl.

She didn't have any money to pay for them, so she was outta luck, but then she got an idea.

Alia made sure no one was looking, so she got on top of a crate and stretched her little are as far as she could, to get an apple.

When her hand nearly touched one, it was swatted away with a stick.

"OW!" She flinched and rubbed her hand. She looked up to see a man, who was not very happy.

He was tall, large and bald with a beard. "Shoo! There is no stealing from my cart!" he yelled angrily.

"But I just want one..." Alia pleaded with cute puppy eyes.

"NO! We don't take charities! Now shoo!"

"But-" That's when Alia was cut off by someone.

"Oh! Thank you good sir, I've been looking for my daughter everywhere!" said a young woman who rushed over to them.

She was roughly in her early twenties, though she looked young.

Her hair was similar to how older Alia wore it, but it was in a bun with a braid, orange tube top, a brown patterned, lace gypsy skirt and like Alia, she wore no shoes, except for feather and beaded slave ankle bracelets and around her neck was a gold locket.

The young woman gave her daughter a tight squeeze and then turned her attention to the man at the booth.

"Thank you so much, Salif for looking after my daughter," the woman sweetly said to the man. "I got separated from her in the crowd and she's so small, it was hard to find her."

"For Allah sake, Ailah, you need to keep an eye on your kid before she wind's up in a jail cell!" Salif hollered at Ailah, with irritation.

Ailah, however, just shrugged and looked down at her smiling daughter. "So Alia, what were you up to?" she asked her daughter.

"Well I was just trying to get an apple, cause I'm hungry." "And your daughter thought it would be funny to steal from my CART!" Salif finished her.

Ailah looked back at the man, then to her daughter and finally back at the man with a luscious smile on her face.

"~Oh, I'm so sorry. Alia can be a bit unpredictable and quite the trouble maker~."

"Heh...Wonder where she got that from..." The man thought aloud. Ailah softly chuckled.

"~But she's only a child, can't imagine how she'll act when she's my age~" She gave Salif a soft wink.

He blushed at her actions.

Ailah walking closer over Salif, and sitting up on the counter by him. "~I'm a single mother raising a child all by herself, you can understand that right?"

As she got closer, she gently traced her fingers on his chin and beard, causing him to turn an even deeper red.

"~I just wanna provide better for my daughter, and that can leave me very distracted." As the man was gazing at Ailah, Alia sneaked behind the counter.

"...Well *cough* as long as your daughter don't steal from here..." he coughs "I won't...turn her in..."

Ailah smiled. "Oh, thank you, kind sir." Her eyes fell to her daughter, who was sneaking off with a bulge in her shirt. She smirked.

"Oh, excuse me, I must take my darling girl home." And with that, Ailah quickly walked off with her daughter.

Salif chuckled with a smile. "Ahh...Ailah's still a kid of her own, but knows how to take care of her child." As he cleaned his stand and as about to put a box of apples on the stand, his eyes widened with shock and frustration. The box was empty!

"Ehh! Those brats!"

***Back to the present***

Alia just laughed at the memory and looked back at the little kids.

She felt like she needed to do the right thing, so she got up and went over to the children. They were frightened so they hid.

"No..No...It's okay." She told them. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Alia held out the piece of bread. "Go on, take it."

The girl hesitated, but took it and shared it with her brother.

Alia smiled and ignored her growling stomach. She was hungry, but these kids needed it more than she did.

As she watched them eat the bread, out of the corner of her, she saw Abu walk slowly over to them. She smirked.

Abu came over to them, holding is half of bread and groaned as he handed it over to the kids.

Alia smiled. She knew Abu would offer his bread too. She pat his head and he happily screeched and climbed onto her shoulder.

But suddenly she heard something. A loud noise. People talking.

She turned her head and saw a crowd outside for some reason.

"What's goin' on out there? Some parade?" Abu shrugged.

So Alia and Abu went outside to see what the fuss was about.

**Sorry if it took a while for this chapter took a while to get put up. I've been busy with Summer School and other fanfics. And for those reviews I've gotten that are negative. If you don't like it, don't read it! I'm doing it the way I want to! But I'm trying not to copy the movie, I'm taking it in a whole new direction. So please no negative reviews, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. Next chapter will be up sooner. :)**


End file.
